Sword Art Online: Jordaania SAO Arc
by FullmetalKiritoFan
Summary: This is the SAO story from MY point of view, I hope you like it, and don't forget to follow my story and give me feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Hey cool I found a way to post without Word! Well please review and tell me whats good and bad (CONSTRUCTIVE ONLY OR YOU SHALL DIIIIIIIIE!) So here it is me in Sword Art Online. I wont change the plot at all though. except for maybe me and Kirito/Kirigaya becoming friends, or falling in love with Sugu (I look a tiny bit like Kirigaya in a few things like my hair but not in colour) well on with the show! story... thing...

I woke up when I heard my phone's alarm, knowing I would take a long time to wake up I set it to alert me an hour early knowing I would take that long to wake up. I ran to the car after i woke up only to realize i was still in my pj's... or boxers, whatever you wanna call it...

All this to get my copy of Sword Art Online the game said to change MMORPGs forever. The first of many the VRMMORPG... sheesh what a mouth full!

Well thats me in a nutshell: RPG gamer without a girlfriend. My uncle always says "We gotta get this one a girlfriend!" when he sees my browsing history usually followed by "SO much hentai!" Well here I am: the hopeless romantic standing in line to get a game flirting with the girl in front of me "Hey, baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

sorry it was so short i have to shut down this computer but im gonna post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

So now I'm 6th in line and about to get my copy of SAO! i can't wait I'm so exited! Even that girl rejecting me and slapping and telling me to do something to a chicken I'm sure Geneva would kill me for can't get me down now! Plus there's this great guy behind me that 's just as exited as me! He has red, longish hair and his name is- hang on I gotta get his name! "So what's your name?" I ask "Heathclif, and hey, you ever meet a fine gal, you tell me if she's got a sister!" he replied "Aight! Sounds like a plan!" I said as we laughed, we were really hitting it off! FIRST IN LINE!  
IT'S MINE! HAHA! YES! ...SHIT I DON'T HAVE A NERVE GEAR! I walk over to the line and pull out my phone so I can watch Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist, 3 hours later I' m about fifteenth in line and then I get a call... ID says it's Heathclif, we exchanged numbers earlier, I answer it, "Hello?" "HEEEEEYYY, it's me Heathclif!" "Yeah what is it?" "You gotta get in here its amazing!"  
I'm in line, like the seventh in line for a NerveGear I've been waiting for an 2 to 3 hours." "Uhhhhh... I was calling you to tell you my uncle bought me a NerveGear... and now I have two."  
"WHHAAAAAT?! YOUR TELLIN ME YOU GOT TWO AN YOUR GONNA GIVE ME ONE AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME 2 HOURS AGO?!" "DUDE! SETTLE THE HELL DOWN! I JUST GOT IT LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO! by now everyone was staring at me, so I ran home to get the NerveGear... aaannnnnd also to get away from the staring people, but I wanna play SAO so BAD! Here I am at my house, I lay down on my bed set everything up... "LINK START!" it's so... realistic... wow... "HEEEEEYYYY! Jordan! ...wait are you going by that?" "Are you going by Heathclif?" he walked closer and said "Yup, I introduced myself with the name I'm going by. Did you?" "No, I'm going by Jordaania." "Nice. Your avatar looks good, not very much like you, but I could still recognise you." "Yeah same here!" I replied "This guy I met, Kirito I think, he's a beta tester, so he knows a lot, I'll tell you everything I hear ok?" he said "Sweet! Hey can I came to your house,  
so we can get some pizza?" I suggested "Hey, yeah sounds good!"

Well, that's it for this chapter, it took way too long for how short it is, most likely because I was watching Bleach so it took too long. Review this story cuz that's what keeps me going! Its like Red Bull for the troubled heart... or is that chicken soup? Naw, it's Red Bull, nobody ever drinks chicken soup anymore! 


	3. Chapter 3

So i arrived att Heathclif's house he hadn't logged of yet. I walked over to the phone to order a pizza and layed down on the floor, and put on my NerveGear. "Link start!" I saw the rainbow pixels I still hadn't gotten used to, and saw Heathcilf with another guy, I suspect that was this beta tester, Kirito, and watched so as to save him the trouble of telling me what he said, so I sat back and listened, "HEEEEEYYYYY! Jordaania!" Wanna come battle these- OOF! AUUUUUUUGH!" he sceamed, the beta tester then said as if he was in a room full of idiots "You can't feel pain in SAO." Heathclif then turned to look at him "Oh, yeah... it's just kind of a habit..." I laughed at that, "Hey can I join?" Kirito turned to face me, "Yeah what was your first weapon you chose?"  
"Shortsword." "Okay, then you take the sword out, and taunt the boar or something, just make it charge you." I did so and it came at fairly quickly, "JUMP AND BRING YOUR SWORD DOWN ON THE BOAR!" he yelled "Aight!" the boar was down without a fight, and then Heathclif took down his boar "Don't get too exited." Kirito said and at that Heathclif and I both said in unison, "Why?" Kirito turned around and said, "Cuz, they're just as weak as slimes in other games, now go kill some more if you ever wanna level up." we fought more and then Heathclif reminded me and said, "Hey, we got a pizza coming so we gotta get back." 'Okay." Kirito said "I have to go too." Heathclif suddenly cried out, "HEY! The logout button's GONE it's just GONE!"  
"Mine is too!" I said, Kirito came over to me, Hmm... they'll have it fixed in no time." "HAHH! I bet the GMs are freakin' out!" ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *************  
This isn't all I just wanted to take a break to say that as I'm writing this and watching Deltora's Quest, (I ran out of Bleach.) No the show, mom, we don't need more bleach!  
Ha, but anyway, about 5 or 6 Japanese people came in! So ironic!  
Back to the story! This is the good part!

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *************  
Suddenly, red light appeared around us, we were being force teleported to the Town of Beginings, "It's most likely a welcome event." Kirito said then the sky turn red and started dripping down...  
"Blood?!" I said it dripped and dripped and formed a figure, a gamemaster. The gamemster said, "You all may have noticed, that the logout button is gone those who havn't may want to check now." with that a lot of people checked to find it true and they looked back up at the gamemaster, "The NerveGear uses a microwave pulse, and when you die in the game, you die in the real world, the NerveGear will emit a micrwave pluse, flying your brains." Kirito then shouted "THAT'S TRUE! It really could..." the GM continued, "If someone in the real world removes the NerveGear,  
it will kill you. This is not sure death however, if even one of you clears all 100 floors, you will all escape. But until that happens you will be in ever-constant mortal danger. Do not dissapoint me. Remember, if you die in the game you die for real. If your NerveGear is removed you will die. If you clear all 100 floors, you are free and alive. Good luck." He vanished like a phantom. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. We are in danger. A real and serious danger. This day I've been waiting for so long for, I now wish had never happened. This, today, is the day the old me dies. Today is the the day, I fight for my very life.

I hope you like my retelling of one of the best stories in human history.  
Sorry, I'm in a very serious and dramatic mood after writting that ending. It may also be because I'm watching Death Note, it's so freakin creepy! I need to take a break and watch Fullmetal Alchemist and write a goofy story before I get daymares! 


End file.
